


Just friends

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Humour, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki outrage the Avengers by becoming purely platonic friends. No sex, no flirting, nothing dirty- obviously, no one believes that could be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends

The first time Steve saw Tony and Loki together, he was sure it was a hallucination or a bad dream. There was no logical explanation for Loki's presence in Tony's tower. Well, other than a revenge on Tony but it seemed that those two were far from fighting. They were sitting on the sofa, chatting happily, both appeared to be relaxed and clearly enjoyed each other's company. Steve stared at them, open-mouthed and shocked, unable to comprehend what was going on.

'God, Steve, sit down, maybe? Before you have a heart attack.' Tony chuckled, although Steve's health- both physical and mental- clearly was not his priority.

Loki playfully slapped Tony's knee, laughing joyfully. 'Good one, Tony. That's because he's old!'

'Yes, babe,' Tony nodded, instead of rolling his eyes at Loki's not-so-wise remark.

'What are you doing here?' Steve choked out finally. 'Why aren't you in prison, where you belong? And why are you two acting like you're best friends?'

Even before he finished asking questions, Steve found the answer. Of course, Loki and Tony had sex. They fondued and grew fond of each other, that was the only reason for their bizarre behaviour.

'Oh my God, I do need to sit down,' Steve mumbled and took a seat between Tony and Loki, ignoring their protests. He turned to Tony, 'This is wrong and you have to stop. I'm worried about you. Getting intimate with an enemy is never a good idea, you should think-'

'Dude, we're not _getting intimate_ ,' Tony said unexpectedly. He even blushed a little, that was so unlike him, normally he would shamelessly brag about his sex life and make sure all of the Avengers knew he had taken Loki's flower. So...

Steve looked at Loki and to his surprise, the god was even more flushed and embarrassed than Tony. His usually pale face was crimson red, he didn't know where to look and what to say, he stuttered for a moment, trying to come up with a sassy remark but soon gave up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Great. Thank you, Steve,' Tony snapped, unreasonably upset about Loki's leaving. 'It's not like I can call him. They don't have phones in Asgard!'

'Why would you even want to call him? Didn't he almost kill you?'

'That was a long time ago and Loki has changed.'

'I'm sure he has. If it's really so difficult to contact him, I'm glad I interrupted your date.'

'It wasn't a date, we're not- ah, never mind.' Tony shook his head and went to grab a drink. Steve watched him and asked himself- was that all a stupid prank? If so, why did they deny having sex? Pretending they did exchange bodily fluids would be much worse than something as ridiculously innocent as a friendship.

 

The next person that caught Tony and Loki together was Thor. He also noticed how comfortable Loki was with Tony and how often they touched each other. Loki, the same Loki that hated when someone was standing near him, the one that never had friends.

'You've bedded my brother?' Thor accused Tony. And Loki dared to question Thor's intelligence. The thunderer solved the mystery in a split second.

'Good grief, this again. No, we're just hanging out,' Tony explained, sounding annoyed, while Loki looked deeply offended by Thor's words.

'And you wonder why I hate you, brother,' Loki gave Thor an ice cold glare. Well, at least he called him brother. 'I can have platonic friends, just like you.'

Thor wasn't convinced, it would not be the first time Loki lied to him or slept with a friend of his. But when Loki seduced or allowed to be seduced by Fandral, he told Thor everything as soon as he left Fandral's bed. Hmm. could it be true, then? Loki and Tony being just friends? If so, why? They were so different, and why didn't Loki choose Thor, if he needed a friend?

 

Weeks passed and Loki became a frequent guest in Tony's tower. Gradually the rest of the team saw them spending time together, both Tony and Loki were always mortified and appalled by the suggestion that they were a couple. Thor, despite his envy, had to admit that Tony was good for his brother, Loki wasn't so glum or angry at the whole world any more. It was so unusual for Loki to be this calm and not destructive or frantic, he almost resembled his old self, before he had succumbed into darkness.

To everyone's shock under Loki's influence, Tony began to drink more reasonably. Loki didn't handle alcohol well and he didn't find it particularly interesting to put up with a drunk Tony. Steve hoped that would finally be the end of their unnatural friendship but what did Tony do? He reduced his alcohol consumption.

Loki didn't have time to plot against Thor and wreck havoc on the Earth. He would spend hours in Tony's lab, where Tony was working on a suit for Loki and the god could not be more excited. They would watch movies and eat junk food. Loki saw nothing wrong in rubbing Tony's feet after a long day, Tony found it entertaining to braid Loki's hair. And still no sex. Loki never spent the night at Tony's, neither of them had any hickeys or suspicious bruises, nothing. As crazy as it seemed, they were honest about the nature of their relationship. A surprisingly asexual relationship.

Steve struggled with accepting the situation, he didn't trust Loki. Could a prank last that long, though? Loki had access to Tony's suits and didn't take advantage. He didn't even say anything mean to Bruce or Steve, just because Tony asked him to be nice. That was awful, they changed each other for the better and made the Avengers feel bad about their dirty minds and jumping to conclusion. Thor sulked and gave Loki sad stares, missing the days when he was Loki's favourite person. Clint was certain Tony had been manipulated and began to avoid him. Everyone agreed it was easier to believe and accept the enemies with benefits kind of thing, who wouldn't want to make out with their arch nemesis? But Tony and Loki being nothing more than friends- that just didn't make any sense.

 

After a while, Steve noticed something dreadful. Every time Loki showed up, Tony would lighten up immediately, regardless of the situation. When he thought no one could see him, Tony often gazed longingly at Loki and smiled sadly. And as crazy as it seemed, he wasn't dating anyone. Tony Stark, living in celibacy. He was either seriously ill or in love with his _friend_. Steve was torn between feeling devastated and satisfied- he knew it could not be purely platonic relation, it was impossible. One of them had to be lying that whole time. However, against the better judgement, Steve decided to help Tony and offered to talk to Loki.

'What?' Tony screeched, staring at Steve in disbelief. 'You want to help me hook up with Loki?'

'Yes,' Steve replied just slightly reluctantly. He wished Tony would laugh and say once again he wasn't attracted to Loki. But Tony only chuckled, although it did sound like a sob.

'No, don't bother. I know for sure he doesn't- you know,' Tony mumbled miserably, looking downcast. It occurred to Steve that perhaps Tony had already tried to deepen his friendship with Loki and was rejected. That had to be painful.

'Well, umm...'

'Forget about this, Rogers, I'm fine,' Tony forced himself to smile to support his lie. Steve patted his shoulder reassuringly and left, before he would say Loki wasn't good enough for Tony anyway. It wouldn't be comforting at all.

* * *

 

One night, months after the New York invasion, Loki casually made an appearance in Tony's bedroom. Tony wasn't a fool, he knew what was going to happen- intense, angry sex or a fight, equally intense and enjoyable. He couldn't help himself, Loki was hot, there was no denying that. Tight-fitting leather outfit, the lack of self-control, self-esteem issues and general madness made him irresistible, Tony barely stopped himself from dropping to his knees and offering his mouth. He was glad he didn't admit how hard he was just from looking at the god because Loki announced he was bored and wanted to trick his brother and the rest of that despicable team.

'I was thinking that we could pretend we're-'

' _Lovers_!' Tony gasped out excitedly. Yeah, that would be a great foreplay. It always ends the same way- in bed. Tony had nothing against that.

'No, silly. Friends. Imagine how people would react. Sooner of later someone would want to help us understand we're actually in love. Even though none of those idiots wants to see us together. I bet that pathetic Captain would be the first to offer his help.'

'Yeah, heh heh, that sounds great. Because we're not really falling for each other, yeah.' Tony nodded his head thoughtfully. It wasn't that bad, he would have plenty of time to seduce Loki. How difficult could that be? Piece of cake.


End file.
